


In the Afterglow

by RhysMerilot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Light Angst, PWP, Prostar Fic, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysMerilot/pseuds/RhysMerilot
Summary: An apology that comes in the form of sex. Gratuitous PWP





	In the Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jajs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Afterglow [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512241) by [Jajs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs). 

> This fic was inspired by Jajs and her amazing art "Afterglow" that I got to pick for the prostar challenge. Thank you for inspiring me! I was so happy I got my first choice for the prostar and hope we can work together sometime in the future!
> 
> (the angsty stuff in this is all me, though that wasn't the plan originally lol)
> 
> Shout out to the ladies in the group chat on twitter that acted as my cheerleaders when mine went MIA over the summer. I don't think I could've finished SQSN if it weren't for you guys! Much love!
> 
> Enjoy!

The quiet that fell upon the house reminded her of the days that her home was not a home but just a house. Cold and lonely. Empty. Its walls had never known the sound of a child’s laughter or the pitter-patter of the playful footsteps that lingered behind like a ghost. Not before Henry. Henry changed everything.

Her child, her son, he was grown. A man now, barely twenty, off pursuing his dreams and living his own life. He called every once in a while, but it wasn’t the same, and she missed him. The void he left in his wake resonated deep in her very soul.

It wasn’t just that Henry wasn’t there that made the silence feel like a dark shadow had been cast upon her heart, giving it an ache, one she couldn’t quite shake. It was Emma as she wasn’t talking to her much these days. The last fight had caused a rift between them, a gap that felt was impossible to fill, to mend.

It had been so long that she couldn’t quite remember how they’d even got to where they were now, wherever that was. Emma hadn’t left but then again neither had she, so there had to be a reason they both still stayed.

It was her own reasons for why she stayed, those same reasons reminding her of why she fell in love with Emma Swan. Why she’d given her whole fragile heart to Emma Swan, and why it would forever belong to her. Those reasons were quiet in her heart lately though she still felt them run deep and resonate through her very soul.

Only the sound of her footsteps echoing off the walls was all she heard, her head void of thoughts for once, and her eyes landed on a few photographs in frames placed precariously on the walls in the upstairs hallway.

Each photo was a memory, a moment in time captured and lovingly framed to remember always. Her favourite was their wedding picture that hung on the wall between their room and the spare room. That particular picture was special for all its own reasons because it had been taken so candidly, so unexpectedly. Henry had snatched the photographer’s camera and snuck off when she and Emma had gone for a stroll away from their guests.

What happened to the people they used to be in that photograph? They had been so in love and they had been happy. It wasn’t always easy and they didn’t always figure things out as quickly as they should’ve, but they eventually got there. They’d come so far from who they used to be to what they’d been before. But now?

Regina Mills wasn’t sure who they were anymore now, individually and together, but if there was one thing she was still so certain of it was of how deep her love for Emma Swan still ran.

How deep it would _always _run.

Regina took in a shuddery breath, her fingertips tracing along the dark wood frame of their wedding photograph, her eyes lingering on the other details in the background for a moment. She focused on the way Emma’s blonde hair fell in tendrils down her face and over her neck, and the way she had her fingers wrapped around a few of those curls as they looked lovingly into one another’s eyes. Still, many years later, she marvelled at how the light fell perfectly over the grassy field they’d taken a walk in to escape from their guests that night. The sun was only just beginning to touch the horizon, the shadows cast from the low sunbeams casting long, dark shadows from the trees nearby.

Her eyes fell upon the shadows cast upon the walls from the sunbeams streaming in the windows. They too cast the darkest shadows, illuminating the hallway with an eerie yet warm and oddly comforting light.

Drawn into the warmth of the light, Regina’s footsteps echoed faintly with every step. She leaned against the wall, her body bathed in the sunbeams dancing past the sheer curtains over the window, and she slid slowly down to the floor with a heavy sigh. She leaned her head back against the wall just as she heard the front door open and close. Another heavy sigh fell past her lips as she focused solely on the feel of the warm sunlight flooding in.

Her heart was racing in time to the footfalls that ascended quickly on the staircase. Emma was home. Regina wasn’t supposed to be, so it’d been an unexpected surprise when Emma found her sitting there in the hallway less than ten feet from their bedroom.

She had been waiting. Not intentionally, really, but she knew Emma would be coming home. She knew that the first destination would be the shower to wash the grime and dirt off of her from a long day at work and out on patrol. They hadn’t seen each other much at all in the last few weeks, mainly because Emma was working longer hours, mostly too because they’d both been avoiding each other.

It was easier sometimes just to stay away, to let the anger dissipate into that aching, endless silence. It was time for it to end and there was only one way that Regina wanted to apologize. One way she knew how to really get through to Emma was to _show _her how much she loved her. But not with words.

With a kiss. Lips upon lips, upon smooth, warm flesh.

With fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake.

With patience. With gratitude.

How long had it been since that last loving touch? How long had it been since the last kiss that had been endless?

Far too long and it was time that it came to an end. Time for them to start over again.

Her eyes opened as the footfalls came closer and stilled. She turned to look up at her love standing only a few feet away, her eyes open wide in surprise, her body rigid and a little too alert. Cold, almost, like the house had felt all day.

As it had felt for a while now.

“Hey,” Emma said quietly, her voice soft yet hoarse. “I didn’t know you were home.”

“I am.”

“What are you sitting on the floor for?”

“The sun feels nice here.”

“Here? On the floor?” Emma looked as perplexed as she looked confused. “Are you all right, Regina?”

Regina laughed and held out a hand, letting the sunbeams dance over her fingertips. She lowered her hand as she smiled up at Emma. “I’m fine, darling,” she said. “Why don’t you come and sit down for a moment?”

“I--okay.” Emma unzipped her red leather jacket before she eased to sit down on the floor next to Regina. “Did Henry call yet?”

“He texted me. He said he’s working tonight, so he won’t be able to call later like he had promised he would the other day.”

“That sucks. Been looking forward to talking to him today.”

Regina hummed softly, her disappointment mirroring that of Emma’s. “Emma, I--”

“Do you think I should leave?”

“What?” Regina blinked as tears suddenly flooded her eyes. “Leave? Why?”

Emma swallowed thickly, the emotion rolling off of her in waves. “It hasn’t been, you know, good for a while,” she whispered, her voice wavering, her eyes focused on her hands she held balled up on in her lap. “I don’t know how to fix this, fix _us_, Regina.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I’m not sure anymore,” Regina said after a short pause. “I just know that I am sorry, my love. I want to apologize.”

“Pretty sure you just did and you don’t even know what you’re apologizing for.”

“Everything.”

Regina tried to look at Emma, but the sting of hot tears caused her to look away. She had always been in tune with Emma, especially when her emotions were running high, and this was no exception. Regina used the sleeve of her soft cotton robe to wipe at the tears as they fell and she tried to fight them off as she reached out to place a hand on Emma’s jean-clad thigh.

“I don’t want you to leave.”

Emma shuddered at the words and unclenched her fists slowly. “I don’t want to leave, but I--I thought that’s what you might want,” she whispered. “Are you even in love with me still, Regina?”

“Yes.”

“Then why--”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” Emma said before she laughed, albeit a little bitterly, but she didn’t stop Regina from touching her or even tried to move to put some distance between them. “Do you remember what we were fighting about? I don’t.”

“Something stupid and foolish, I’m sure. It couldn’t have been anything too important, hmm? Why else would we have forgotten the reason behind all of this?”

“I don’t know.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Because you say so?”

Regina’s lips tugged into a sly smile. “Yes,” she said, her voice low and husky, and she could feel the shiver than ran through Emma’s body beneath her fingertips. “Do you remember what you told me the day that we got married?”

“I said a lot of things that day.”

Regina wet her lips, her eyes falling upon the hand she had placed on Emma’s thigh and she gingerly reached for Emma’s right hand. “You told me there was nothing we couldn’t come back from,” she said, her breath trembling. “After all that we’ve been through, after everything that we had to sacrifice to be together, you want to just give up?”

“I--”

“That’s not the Emma Swan that I know, that I fell in love with, that I married.”

“Do you still love me?” Emma’s voice cracked with emotion as the words slipped out.

“Always, my darling.” Regina lifted Emma’s hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. “I’m so sorry I haven’t shown you how much lately.”

Emma squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry for everything too,” she said and Regina closed her eyes as she felt Emma’s lips press softly against the side of her head. “Regina, I--”

“Shh,” Regina hushed as she turned to face her. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent that was uniquely her wife’s. “No more talking. Not right now. Let me love you.”

“Okay.”

“Emma, I mean it. No more talking. Not another word.”

Emma _always _had to have the last word, one way or another.

And Regina was ready. She surged forward and captured Emma’s lips with her own before a single syllable was uttered. Emma stilled, her lips tight and stiff, her body rigid and wound up tight. Regina didn’t back away and she persisted. She pressed her lips a little harder against Emma’s and tightened the grip she had on her hand for a moment before she let go.

Her lips barely left Emma’s as she moved to straddle Emma’s legs that were stretched out on the floor in front of her. She lifted her hands to the belt on her robe and pulled the knot free. A lump began to rise slowly in her throat. Emma wasn’t kissing her back the way she had expected and she pulled back with a frown.

There were so many questions burning in Emma’s eyes, ones that she dared not utter. Regina stared down into her eyes, lighter than she’d ever seen them before in the late afternoon sunlight. She never failed to fall deep into Emma’s loving gaze, but this was different. This was Emma holding back. Hesitant.

Regina felt a smirk tugging coyly at her lips as she lifted her hands to pull her robe open, unveiling her chosen attire she had on underneath. Emma’s favourite, a sexy deep red lacy bra her breasts were practically spilling from. Emma’s eyes were drawn straight to them. She hungrily licked her lips and Regina could only watch with utter fascination at how quickly the mood between them had shifted.

Emma’s tongue slipped out over her lips once more before she bit her bottom lip in an attempt to not utter a single word. Regina slid her hands up Emma’s arms and over the smooth leather of her jacket, her eyes meeting Emma’s as she curled her fingers around the lapels and started to tug it over her shoulders. Emma leaned forward and shrugged out of the old jacket, letting it fall to the floor between her and the wall before she slumped back with a soft sigh.

“You were being serious about the no talking thing, yeah?” Emma whispered tentatively. Regina didn’t respond as she ran her hands over Emma’s shoulders and teased her fingers under the tight sleeves of her white t-shirt. “Did you wear this just for me?”

“I did.”

“I like,” Emma murmured, her hands slipping up over Regina’s bare thighs slowly, hungrily. “I don’t really remember the last time that you wore this for me.”

“It’s been…a while.”

Emma gently squeezed her thighs before slipping her hands up over her hips beneath the open robe. An appreciative growl slipped out and Regina surged forward to capture Emma’s lips in a passionate kiss, wanting to hear yet another growl slip past Emma’s lips. The way it reverberated through her body was delicious. Addictive. She needed more. She wanted more.

But most of all she needed to give Emma what she knew Emma needed most.

Her. All of her. In any and every way that Emma wanted and needed her.

Regina’s eyes slid shut, her mind focused solely on Emma’s hands, feeling every inch they slipped up her thighs unhurriedly. She pulled back from the kiss and in the seconds that followed, that growl that got her libido revving slipped past Emma’s lips. It was like a switch had suddenly been flipped for both of them.

Emma nipped playfully at Regina’s bottom lip and Regina’s eyes fluttered open to find Emma staring at her with such an intense fire burning in her green eyes. Her pupils were dilated even in the sunlight that still shone brightly through the windows. Emma licked over her lips sensually, her fingers dancing along the edge of Regina’s thong, teasing them under and along her skin.

The warmth of the sunlight kissed Regina’s skin as she slowly removed her robe, revealing more of her body to Emma’s hungry eyes, feeding her arousal, bit by bit. Watching how it affected Emma affected her. Emma definitely had never been shy in showing her appreciation--after that initial moment in time when they first got together had passed, that is.

A laugh escaped past Regina’s lips, unable to not think about that first kiss. Emma’s hands trembled as she moved them up along the side of Regina’s abdomen and looked at her with nothing but pure curiosity mixed with a longing, lustful gaze.

“What is so funny?”

“Nothing, darling.”

“No, really,” Emma chuckled softly, her fingers skimming just under the edge of Regina’s bra. “What are you thinking about that has you laughing, babe?”

“Our first kiss.”

Emma’s cheeks flushed and she looked away, still a little bashful, ashamed even, after all those years. “I keep wishing I could’ve done it all differently,” she said after a moment passed. “I just--you deserved way better.”

“I don’t wish for it to have been any different, my love, it was perfect. It was _us_.”

“Was it really?”

“Yes.” Regina pursed her lips together before another laugh escaped. “It was so imperfectly perfect. I knew then that I never wanted to kiss anyone else for the rest of my life.”

“I spilled my ice cream down your favourite shirt and ruined it. We also tripped off the curb and almost got hit by a car. It was a _disaster_.”

“It was imperfectly perfect,” Regina said, her hands moving to cup Emma’s still flushed face gently. “Besides, I always thought you had planned it that way, you did get me out of my shirt on our first date, after all.”

“Definitely not planned.”

“But appreciated all the same, hmm?”

“Yes, much appreciated,” Emma murmured. “But,” she said and paused, her lips so close that Regina could feel her tremble slightly as she exhaled. “We’re not here to take a trip down memory lane, are we?”

“No.”

Emma leaned back, her head thumping softly against the wall, her eyes roaming over Regina’s breasts that were spilling forth from her bra more so now than before. Regina knew what she had to do to continue forward, to keep on the track they’d started on moments earlier. She reached up behind her, settling more of her weight on Emma’s thighs before she unclasped her bra with a deft flick of her fingers. Emma’s hands travelled further up the side of her torso as she shrugged off her bra, the straps falling over the curve of her shoulders just as Emma surged forward and kissed her once again.

The pads of Emma’s thumbs teasingly skimmed along the underside of Regina’s breasts. Still moving unhurriedly, as if she had all the time in the world, Emma smirked into the kiss as her hands slipped up further, cupping Regina’s breasts tenderly.

Regina leaned back on Emma’s thighs before lifting herself up on her knees as she finished removing her own bra. She tossed it haphazardly behind her and lifted up more on her knees as Emma’s lips trailed down her neck and over her chest just below her collarbone. Her hands went to Emma’s shoulders, gripping on tight as Emma’s lips trailed over the top of her left breast, her hands sliding around to Regina’s back, palms splayed out flat, her touch soft and sure.

A little bit dominating, too.

Emma Swan was the only one who ever reigned control over Regina Mills, fully and completely.

And Regina willingly let her. Always.

Within reason.

Yet, it had been so long since they had been intimate, long enough that Regina couldn’t even remember the last time. It was the first time in the entirety of their relationship things had gotten to where they were now. And they had just _let _it happen. Accepted it.

Submitting herself to her wife completely, Regina placed her palms against the wall just behind Emma’s shoulders. Emma’s hands swept down her back and stopped at the top edge of her thong, her lips lingering on the soft skin of her left breast before her tongue slipped out to tease a lick at a hardening nipple. A shudder coursed through Regina’s body, every inch of her just aching for more.

Emma’s teased her tongue over her semi-erect nipple, hardening it more before she sucked it between her teeth. Regina could feel Emma’s warm hands smoothing over her back near her hips and the touch felt electrifying. Emma’s breath was steady, cooling almost as she released Regina’s nipple and blew over the wet, hard nub. Goosebumps fluttered over Regina’s chest, her arousal surging and building deep within her, almost impossible to contain and control for much longer.

The need to feel Emma’s skin beneath her fingertips was too enticing. It made her grow increasingly impatient and she reached for the hem of Emma’s plain white t-shirt, pulling it up until Emma lifted her arms to allow her to take it off. Regina let the cotton shirt fall just to the left of Emma on the floor and her eyes drank in the milky white skin on display. Her simple white bra was practical and conservative, boring. Yet, it did nothing to quench that fire fuelling inside of her. She wanted her wife. She _needed _her.

The feeling was so strong she nearly forgot for a moment that she was supposed to be giving her wife what she wanted, what she needed, not taking it all for herself. It’s not as if Emma minded much. The soft, breathy moans that slipped out as Regina smoothed her palms over her bra-covered breasts and teased her thumbs over already stiff nipples beneath the thin material told her that Emma wanted and needed _everything _she was she was willing to give her.

Emma was quick to lean forward, her hands reaching up behind her to unclasp her bra, and a smile curled over her lips as Regina quickly pulled at it to remove it, tossing it on the floor next to the plain white t-shirt. Her fingertips danced over the freckles on Emma’s chest just below her collarbone, tracing each one as if she were mapping out the stars. Her eyes fell upon Emma’s hard, dark and dusky pink nipples and she licked over her bottom lip, wanting nothing more than to take one into her mouth.

This wasn’t about her right now, something she found she was continuously reminding herself. This moment was about Emma.

But it was more than that. It was about forgiveness. Reconnecting.

It was about Emma taking the lead, setting the pace, the tone between them.

Regina’s eyes slid shut as her hands grasped onto Emma’s shoulders, revelling in the feel of Emma’s light touch as her fingers trailed up her thighs tantalizingly slow. She moaned as Emma deftly slipped her fingertips under the edge of her thong just over her hips and down between the apex of her thighs, pulling at the soft material that stuck a little to her core.

“You’re so wet,” Emma whispered. “Fuck.”

Her fingers slipped under the soft material, the tips just slicking over Regina’s bare cunt and between her damp folds. It was a teasing touch. It made Regina shudder in delight, in anticipation, in pure need.

“Em-_ma_.”

Her lips were on Regina’s neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point as her fingers continued to slip through her folds, teasing her, not quite touching her the way she needed her to. Her clit was throbbing and already she could feel the first wave of her building orgasm beginning to course its way through her from deep within.

A gasp then a heady moan slipped past Regina’s lips as Emma slowly eased a single finger inside of her. Her wife knew just how to tease her, to make her slip closer to the edge with nothing more than a few lingering touches. How she had missed Emma’s teasing touch, how her body had craved it far more than she realized.

Rising up on her knees, legs trembling, Regina silently begged Emma for _more_. Her grip on Emma’s shoulders tightened and she gasped as Emma’s sharp teeth grazed over her pulse point a little harder as she slipped a second finger deep within.

“Stand up,” Emma murmured, her fingers suddenly slipping out, both hands moving to grip tight onto Regina’s hips. “Please.”

Using Emma’s shoulders as a bit of leverage, Regina trembled as she moved to stand up on her feet, both on either side of Emma’s legs as she stared down at her with insatiable hunger. She trembled as Emma hooked her fingers around the waistband of her thong and swiftly began to pull it down of her hips. Regina lifted one foot and then the other as Emma removed the thong from her, leaving her bare before her very eyes in the sunlight that continued to pour in through the windows.

“You are beautiful, Regina. God, you are so fucking beautiful.”

A content sigh slipped out of Regina just as Emma’s lips began to trail feather-light kisses up along her thighs. Her lips lingered on Regina’s lower abdomen as she moved to kneel on her knees before her, her hands slipping around the curve of Regina’s ass and gripped on tight. Regina’s hands slipped over Emma’s head, her nails grazing over the nape of her neck, her eyes sliding shut as Emma’s tongue languidly licked a line from her navel down to her pubic bone, stopping short just of slipping it between her folds.

Regina tugged at Emma’s ponytail with a sense of urgency. She knew the moment she did what would come next and she groaned in frustration as Emma leaned back and glanced up at her, an eyebrow raised in question.

Emma scoffed as her hands slipped around to grip at Regina’s hips and she pushed her back, one step, two, until Regina felt the warm wood of the windowsill against the back of her thighs. Emma raised looked up at her from where she knelt before her on her knees and with one more push, Regina pressed her back against the glass and settled her weight down on the wide ledge of the windowsill.

For a moment, Regina forgot that that very window faced the street, she forgot that at any moment anyone walking by and just so happened to look up would see her naked backside in full view. She forgot, just for a moment, she forgot until she felt Emma’s short nails scraping down the front of her thighs. The thrill of knowing someone could see, that someone could watch, it made Regina’s heart race, and the dampness between her thighs grew.

A sharp exhale escaped from Emma’s lips and Regina could feel her warm breath fall upon her heated flesh. A moan trembled past her slightly parted lips as Emma’s tongue traced teasingly over her folds and her legs fell open completely in submission. Her hands gripped onto the edge of the windowsill tightly as Emma encouragingly nudged her legs apart a little further. Helpless and at her wife’s mercy, Regina spread them willingly and she gasped as Emma gently lifted each foot off the floor and draped each leg over her bare shoulders.

“Emma…”

“Shh. Let me.”

“Emma, we--I--” A cry of pleasure escaped, making words impossible to form at the first full touch of Emma’s cunt languidly licking the length of her cunt.

Her skin, clammy from her growing arousal, stuck to the warm glass as the sunlight continued to pour in. She slipped down, gasping at the soft squeak against the window, and closed her eyes, focusing solely on the way Emma teasingly licked the length of her, her tongue swirling over her throbbing clit in a way that promised endless moments of teasing that would end as quickly as they began. That would continue over and over again until she was entirely spent.

And then she would return the favour, or pleasure in this case, over and over and over again.

Like they used to.

Gods, did they ever used to do just that. What was once every day, multiple times a day if they could, had turned into…months without that tender, loving touch, months without that intimacy they once couldn’t live without if they were within touching distance of one another.

Emma’s teeth were sharp as they bit into the soft spot of her thigh just below her cunt. It pulled Regina out of the thoughts that consumed her and right back into the moment that was unfolding between them. Emma knew she’d drifted off. She knew Emma knew because she could see it in heavy-lidded eyes that had grown dark with lust as they stared up at her from the apex of her thighs.

The warmth of Emma’s tongue laved over the spot she’d bitten, soothing the rippling pain she’d caused. Regina trembled as Emma’s tongue languidly trailed up her inner thigh, stopping short just before the spot she wanted her tongue to return to, and she felt Emma’s chuckle as it reverberated through her own body as if it were her own.

Emma suddenly hungrily laved at Regina’s warm cunt, her tongue swirling over Regina’s throbbing, sensitive clit, hands gripping tight onto the back of her thighs. She dug the heels of her bare feet into Emma’s back, barely able to keep her grip on to the edge of the windowsill. Her skin stuck a little more to the glass as Emma’s mouth fixed over her hole and sucked hard. She gasped as Emma pulled away just as suddenly as she’d begun to ravish her just moments before and she struggled to keep from slipping as Emma moved a hand between her thighs and slicked her fingers over her wet, needy cunt.

A moan slipped out as she relished in the way that Emma’s fingers teased at her clit. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes locked on Emma, watching her as Emma’s eyes trained on her cunt as she deftly slipped a single finger inside of her. Regina moved her hands from the iron-clad grip she had on the bottom of the windowsill and placed them along the side of the frame in an attempt to keep from slipping off the ledge. Emma’s left arm gripped her right leg firmly, keeping her in place, her right hand continuing on its ministrations of teasing her pussy as if they had all the time in the world.

Maybe they did. Emma was certainly relishing in the moment they were having, drawing it out quite literally as long and as teasingly as she could.

“Emma,” Regina said lowly, her grip over Emma’s shoulders growing a little tighter. “Please.”

“What do you need, baby?” Emma whispered. “Tell me.”

“I--” Regina groaned as her head lulled back and hit the glass a little hard behind her. “Emma, please, just--just--oh gods!”

Emma plunged two fingers hard and deep inside of her, her mouth moving to lick and suck at her sensitive clit that was throbbing for attention. One thrust, two, and Regina could feel her slipping off the edge into oblivion rather quickly, her body starved from the pleasure she had missed for far too long already.

Her body quaked as the beginnings of a long-overdue orgasm began to build from deep within. Emma persisted, her fingers relentless almost, her lips and tongue paying the deserved attention that Regina needed and craved. Regina could feel herself slipping off the ledge and she groaned as she tried to stay on the windowsill, her body writhing under the delicious torment of Emma’s lips, tongue, and fingers. She gasped as she slipped a little more, her body tense until Emma gently eased her back up on the windowsill and tightened the grip she had around one leg.

Just as Regina was about to reach the tipping edge of her orgasm, Emma withdrew her fingers, her lips laying hot, open-mouth kisses along her lower abdomen as she slowly got up from her knees. Regina whimpered as Emma’s kisses trailed up over her stomach and over her breasts, her tongue sneaking out to flick at one nipple teasingly as a hand slipped between Regina’s thighs to cup her cunt possessively.

“Emma…” Regina gasped out as Emma sucked hard on one nipple, her fingers dancing deliciously over her clit. “Please…”

“Shh,” Emma murmured against her skin. Regina could feel a smile curl over her lips before she wrapped those lips around the hard nub and sucked a little harder. Emma released it with a satisfied grunt and continued to kiss her way up Regina’s body, her fingers stilling just for a second as she reached Regina’s lips. “I got you, baby.”

“Please. Stop teasing me.”

“But it’s so much fun.”

“For you, maybe.”

Emma laughed and kissed away Regina’s frown. A few soft kisses turned into languid ones, needy and desperate, longing. Regina’s breathing was heavy as she drowned in Emma’s lips and tongue, her legs shaking as Emma eased a single finger back inside of her unhurriedly.

The moment Regina bit on Emma’s bottom lip almost hard enough to break the skin, Emma plunged a second and then a third finger inside of her, no longer teasing, no longer slow. She fucked her hard with her fingers, pulling her right back to the edge she had been about to fall over before. It only took a few more seconds before Regina was grasping at Emma’s bare shoulders, her legs wrapping around Emma’s hips as her orgasm began to ripple through her. She kissed Emma slow and deep, her manicured nails digging into Emma’s soft skin as Emma’s fingers didn’t slow or still.

“Let go,” Emma murmured against Regina’s lips. “Come for me.”

Regina’s eyes closed tightly, her body on edge, tumbling and unravelling bit by bit. It was a slow release, one that had been building up for _months_, and Regina revelled in the feeling of euphoria that washed throughout her body as her wife’s skilled fingers drew her orgasm out completely.

The only leverage she had in that moment was Emma’s body and hands, hands that moved to grasp at her hips as their lips crashed together in a desperate, pleading kiss. Regina gasped as Emma effortlessly lifted her up off the windowsill and her hands grasped onto Emma’s shoulders. She pulled back from Emma’s lips with a gasp and a questionable look even though she knew exactly what Emma was doing.

“Emma.”

“I got you,” Emma murmured. “Hold on.”

Regina wrapped her legs around Emma’s hips a little tighter, grasped onto her muscular shoulders a little harder, and stared deep into her green eyes darkened by pure unadulterated lust. Emma took a few steps down the hallway and stumbled a little. She laughed as they both looked down at Regina’s discarded robe, lingerie, and Emma’s shirt and jacket that she’d stumbled over.

“Don’t drop me.”

“Have I ever?”

Regina raised an eyebrow. Once Emma had dropped her, unintentionally as they’d both been drinking a little too much, but now wasn’t the time to take a trip down memory lane, not in her blissful post-orgasm haze. One that was far overdue and one she was going to hold on to with all that she could for as long as she could.

She pulled Emma in for a kiss as soon as Emma crossed the threshold into their bedroom. The drapes were still drawn shut as they’d been all day and it allowed an eerie sort of glow to trickle into the bedroom from the sunlight that flooded the hallway. Emma took the seven steps from the door to the bed in a bit of a hurry and then abruptly stopped, keeping her hold on Regina as she just stared deeply into her eyes.

“I love you,” Emma whispered.

“I know, darling. I love you too.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Emma--”

“I need to say it.”

“I forgive you.”

Emma sighed as she cocked her head to the side. “We’ve been in a rough spot lately and I didn’t know how to get out of it,” she said and paused with a thoughtful look in her eyes. “How come you always know what to do?”

“I don’t always know what to do, my love, now,” Regina said and she placed a finger over Emma’s lips. “No more talking, all right? Let’s just…be together.”

“Yeah. I like that.”

“I’d like it a lot more if you’d put me down and let me love you as I said I would before.”

“What if I told you I wasn’t done with you, babe?” Emma growled playfully as she moved to drop Regina down on the bed and went right down with her. “Out there? That was just the uh, prologue.”

“Was it?”

“Have you just met me?” Emma laughed and Regina shook her head no. “Maybe it was a good thing the kid is too busy for that phone call tonight, huh?”

“Yes, perhaps.”

Emma raised an eyebrow as she kneeled between Regina’s partially spread legs and leaned back. She smoothed her hands up over Regina’s hips, over her abdomen, her fingers dancing lightly over her ribs just under her breasts, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Regina lifted her legs to hook them around Emma’s hips and pulled her down against her, groaning at the feel of her rough denim jeans and her belt that dug into her pelvic bone a little painfully.

“Take the rest of your clothes off, Swan.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Regina released the hold she had on Emma, watching as Emma slipped back off the bed and quickly stripped out of her jeans and her underwear. With a grin, Emma lifted her hands to pull her ponytail tighter and crawled back up on the bed, her body hovering over Regina’s as she reached for Regina’s hands and pinned them against the mattress just above her head. It took Regina a moment to gain the leverage she needed to effectively flip Emma over onto her back, a feat in itself as Emma was much stronger than her.

“Damn,” Emma laughed. “What’s gotten into you today?”

“I _want _you.”

“Fuck.”

“I _need _you.”

“Have me. Take me.”

“Can I…take you any way that I wish?”

“You don’t need to ask,” Emma murmured. “You know I’m down for anything anytime.”

Regina chuckled throatily as she straddled Emma’s hips and smoothed her palms over Emma’s breasts, lifting them just as she reached erect nipples that were straining for her love and attention. The last time Emma said that to her, things got hot and heavy--and a little out of hand--really quick. Today was different than any time in the past. Today would mark a definite change in their marriage, one that hopefully would save it from the bed-death that had plagued them for quite some time now.

Today was a definite turning point and a much-needed one at that. Today was proving that much like the way the sunbeams could cast the darkest shadows, those shadows could be chased away when the light shone in a different direction.

Their relationship was very much the same. Darkness had settled and now it was time for the light to shine in, for their love to be reignited in a way they knew how to do best, by making love for hours upon hours until they were sated and exhausted beyond belief.

“Hey,” Emma said softly and lifted a hand to Regina’s cheek. “You all right?”

“Yes, darling.”

“Where did you go?”

“Nowhere. I’m here.”

Emma bit her bottom lip and nodded a second later. She bit her lip a little harder in an effort to keep quiet, not wanting to rock the boat anymore. Regina knew that look, that very expression, and it was as adorable as it was endearing. It was also one look she would never grow tired of as she was very fond of it, especially when it was aimed at her or because of her or both.

“Close your eyes,” Regina said and Emma immediately slipped into a submissive mode she didn’t normally act on. “I’ll be right back, my love.”

“Don’t be long.”

“I won’t.”

Regina crawled over to the other side of the bed, her side, and pulled open the nightstand drawer. She cast a glance back over at Emma and grinned when she saw Emma’s eyes were closed, but she was definitely trying to sneak a peek. Regina just pointed a finger at her and Emma began to giggle before placing both her hands over her eyes, letting out an exasperated and impatient sigh as she did.

Regina peered down into the open drawer that was filled with various toys they’d used throughout their relationship. While toys were not usually the norm, they were a fun way to spice things up now and then. Today was one of those days where Regina felt like they needed a little extra oomph, even just for a little while.

“Which one are you going to pick?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out eventually. Now, no more peeking, no more speaking or I will blindfold and gag you.”

“Oh baby, are you gonna tie me to the bed too?”

“I may just.”

Emma moaned and squirmed a little, her excitement almost too much to contain. Regina’s fingers danced over several of the silicone toys before she landed on the cool steel of the powerful little bullet she usually used alone during those long lonely nights Emma had to work an overnight shift. It was one toy she’d never used with Emma and one she was almost certain that Emma didn’t even know about. She wrapped her hands around the small bullet and shut the drawer before crawling back over the bed to straddle her wife’s hips.

“Can you keep your eyes closed and your mouth shut until I instruct you otherwise?” Regina asked, her tone velvety smooth and deep. Emma just nodded quickly and raised her arms above her head and clasped her hands together. “Good girl.”

She knew it was pushing Emma’s limits because Emma was the one who usually played that role, the one that was in charge and making demands. It always seemed as if it should’ve been the other way around, considering the lives they lived before they finally let themselves be in love with one another and start a life together. But, this was how it was and it had kept them both happy for many years. It was a power dynamic that brought an odd sense of balance to their lives and to their relationship.

“Do you trust me?” Regina whispered the line that usually fell past Emma’s lips. When Emma nodded, she grinned and clicked the bullet on, the soft buzz filling the silence in the room.

Emma whimpered at the first touch of the cool steel against her breast barely an inch away from her straining pink nipples. Regina was careful to trace the pointed tip ever so lightly over her skin to tease her. Emma squirmed beneath her and Regina could feel herself growing wet, her body reacting to Emma’s pleasure as if it were her own.

She could feel Emma’s body trembling as she lightly trailed the bullet over her breasts. She circled the smooth tip over her sensitive nipples and had to bite her lip to keep a moan from slipping out as Emma’s back arched up off the bed. Her hands grasped at the duvet as she struggled to keep her eyes closed. Regina leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Emma’s slightly parted lips and then to the space between her brows on her forehead, a silent gesture that gave her permission to open her eyes once more.

Regina shushed her, a reminder for her not to utter a word. She stayed close, her lips just a hairsbreadth away from Emma’s as she braced herself with one hand against the mattress and with the other she continued to tease over Emma’s hard nipple. Regina languidly kissed her, tasting herself on Emma’s lips and tongue momentarily before she began a slow descent down Emma’s chin and neck.

A small flutter of pleasure rippled through her body when Emma moaned and whimpered as she sucked at the soft, warm skin just above her collarbone. Regina nipped at her flesh with her teeth, eliciting a gasp past Emma’s lips, and she continued on her descent, pulling the bullet away from Emma’s sensitive nipple as her lips and tongue traced over the soft swell of her left breast.

Using the tip of her tongue, she laved it over Emma’s taut nipple, her eyes cast upwards to watch as Emma’s face contoured into one riddled with raw, unrestrained pleasure. She wrapped her lips around Emma’s nipple and sucked, albeit a little hard, pulling out a moan that rocked her to her core. She shifted her position on Emma’s hips, moving her body down to settle between Emma’s legs that willfully parted for her.

Regina exhaled as she released Emma’s nipple with a soft pop. The bullet buzzed in her hand she held down against the mattress at Emma’s side and she lifted it to continue in her ministrations. Her lips trailed feather-light kisses along the valley between Emma’s breasts and she teased at her other nipple, starved for attention and straining. She circled the taut bud with her tongue, once, twice, then moved her mouth to bite at the soft flesh of her breast just mere inches below. It elicited an excited gasp out of Emma and one that only turned Regina on more.

“Regina.”

It was the first word past Emma’s lips in a handful of minutes and one Regina didn’t bother to shush her over. She loved hearing her name fall past Emma’s lips, especially in that husky voice that when she heard that alone, no matter what they were doing or where they were, she was rendered instantly and endlessly aroused by.

Tears sprang to her eyes, happy ones, as she was flooded with that overwhelming feeling of unconditional love that she had for her wife. Emma’s hands gently slipped through her hair and urged her back up to her lips where she kissed Regina thoroughly and slowly.

Emma wiped at Regina’s skin, wet from her tears, and smoothed the pads of her thumbs over her cheeks. She kissed Regina again and again, but the tears just continued to fall.

“Babe, why are you crying?” Emma whispered as she pulled back, her lips then moving to kiss away the tears that had fallen. “Regina?”

“I just love you so very much, darling.”

“I know. I love you too,” Emma whispered, her lips curling into a smile between kisses along Regina’s cheek. “Happy tears?”

“Yes.”

“Do I have to shut up now?”

“Preferably,” Regina replied sarcastically and they both erupted into laughter for a moment, the tears that were falling stopping abruptly. “I just want to make love to you, darling.”

“Ready when you are, baby,” Emma said with a comical wiggle of her eyebrows that rendered Regina into another fit of giggles. “I love when you are on top. Have I ever told you that before?”

“Not on so many occasions because, and as I recall, _you _are normally the one on top, dear.”

“It’s nice to switch it up, hmm?”

“Yes.”

Emma bit her bottom lip as she gently stroked her fingers through Regina’s hair. “So,” she said, a bit of an impatient tone settling in. “What are you waiting for?”

“Are you seriously _rushing _me, Emma?”

“No, not rushing you, just, you know, _urging _you to keep going. I’m on edge here, babe.”

Regina let go of the bullet in her hand and deftly slipped that hand between Emma’s legs. She could feel for herself just how wet Emma was and she moaned as she slipped her fingers through Emma’s folds and teased at her swollen clit with her middle finger.

“On edge you are indeed. Let me…take care of that for you, my love.”

“Please,” Emma begged, her voice shaky and thick with need.

Regina nipped at Emma’s skin just above her navel and the move elicited a breathy gasp past her lips. She soothed her tongue over that very spot, listening as Emma moaned, her fingers lazily teased Emma, ever so slowly drawing out a rippling earthquake of pure pleasure.

She bit Emma again, lower than the first love bite, taking her time as she sucked on her skin. It wasn’t often Emma let her mark her, but everything was different this time. It was new for them. It was _raw_.

It hadn’t felt like that in a long time.

She could feel Emma’s heart racing as she pressed her lips to that very spot over her ribs just below her breast. A chuckle slipped out when Emma impatiently rolled her hips. She hadn’t even realized she’d stilled her fingers, too consumed in her own emotions that were swirling through her body as wanton as her arousal.

The laughter that suddenly poured out of Emma had her leaning back in surprise and confusion. She placed the hand that had been between Emma’s legs over Emma’s heart and stared down into her eyes as Emma continued to laugh.

“What is so funny?” Regina whispered.

“When you asked me if you could take me any way you wish, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

“Oh?”

“I’m not complaining, it’s just…it’s different. It feels different. A good different.”

“So, you find it hilarious?”

Emma bit her bottom lip to stifle the laughter that continued despite her efforts to stop. “No, it’s not hilarious, it’s just--I don’t know, Regina, like I said, it’s just--”

“Different,” Regina finished for her, smiling and nodding in understanding.

It was different because they were miles away from where they’d been before when Emma first arrived home from work. Miles away from where they’d been stuck for months. It felt new, yet it felt like they’d gone back to the beginning of their marriage, to a time where moments like this weren’t as far and few in between as they had become.

Regina could feel Emma’s heart racing, the steady thump-thump against her palm felt almost in tune with her own racing heart.

“What _did _you have in mind?” Regina whispered as she leaned down to kiss Emma softly. “Tell me.”

“Why don’t you tell me what _you _had in mind?” Emma murmured, her hands slipping to Regina’s head, her fingers gently gliding through her hair.

“Emma--” Regina said, a moan cutting her off before she could continue and Emma’s lips were suddenly on hers, kissing her deeply.

What Regina had in mind was making it up to her wife for all those lost months they had between them. What she had in mind was making love to her wife for hours, worshipping her, _devouring _her, not stopping until they were both spent and sated.

But Emma never let her take control, at least not often enough that it was something that was _normal_. Emma was a top, in control at all times, and Regina a bottom--_only _for her wife.

Suddenly, tying Emma to the bed seemed like a really _good_idea, but Regina knew it’d have to be one to revisit another time.

Right now, it was about reconnecting. A long-overdue apology. One without many words. Everything else could wait.

Their legs tangled, intertwined. It was an intimate embrace that lasted only but a moment before Emma was writhing beneath Regina, her body yearning for more of her wife’s touch.

The time for teasing was over as Regina could sense the urgency in her wife’s need of a release she’d been teetering on the edge of for a while now. Slowly she trailed a hand over Emma’s shoulder, her fingertips dancing lightly along smooth skin. A moan slipped past Emma’s lips as Regina ground her hips down against the thigh Emma had nestled between her legs. Regina’s hand moved slowly down Emma’s toned arm, around the curve of her elbow and down to her wrist.

A sly smirk curled over Regina’s lips as she lifted Emma’s arm, pinning her hand to the mattress just above her head. A slow roll of her hips brought her centre down against Emma’s strong thigh. She could feel her own arousal slicking Emma’s soft, warm skin, and it switched something on inside of her.

Something indescribable.

Something _insatiable_.

Regina let go of Emma’s wrist with a sly raise of her eyebrow that warned her not to move an inch. She trailed her hand down along Emma’s arm, her fingertips teasing along her skin and over the soft curve of her left breast before descending lower. She lifted her body away from Emma’s and knelt between strong thighs, one hand placed firmly on the mattress beside Emma’s hip to keep her steady and the other continuing on its teasing descent down the side of Emma’s bare flesh just over her hip.

“Fuck,” Emma cried out as Regina’s lips fell upon the skin of her inner thigh. Her teeth grazed over lightly and then she bit into her soft flesh, eliciting a throaty moan past Emma’s parted lips.

Regina slid her hand up along Emma’s inner thigh as she nipped and sucked along her skin, moving inch by tantalizing inch to Emma’s cunt that was spread open, wet, and waiting for her. She shifted to settle between her wife’s legs and lifted her left hand to spread her open, slicking her fingers through her folds and the wetness that gathered there in abundance.

A grin curled over her lips and she inhaled her wife’s heady, musky scent. She moaned, never having tired of that scent nor the taste after all those years. She craved it. She hadn’t realized until that very moment just how much she’d missed it, too.

“Regina,” Emma murmured huskily, her hips lifting slightly as Regina slicked her fingers through her folds once more, teasing her, mesmerized at the sight of every small, slight reaction she was drawing out of her. “Baby, please. No more teasing. Fuck. I need you--”

Emma’s voice cracked as Regina licked the length of her cunt with her tongue and a moan slipped out, reverberating through Regina’s body that caused her to moan against her wife’s needy cunt.

She could feel Emma trembling as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body as her orgasm neared. She was so _close_. Regina was more than determined to bring her toppling over that edge into oblivion quickly because there was nothing more that she loved than seeing her wife coming undone.

Regina wasn’t about to deny Emma--or herself--as the time for teasing had long since passed. She was relentless with her tongue against Emma’s clit, her teeth grazing over the sensitive bud before every hard suck that had Emma’s hips jolting off the bed. Her hands moved to grip tight onto Emma’s hips to keep her still and she sucked, _hard_, tasting her wife’s cum as her orgasm thundered through her body with a thunderous full-body shudder.

With a hum of delight, Regina drank her in completely. She sucked at Emma’s quivering hole, teasing her with her tongue, drawing out more of those delicious full-body shudders that were bringing her close to the edge once more.

“Regina,” Emma gasped. “Please. Just--I need a--a minute.”

“I’m not done with you yet, darling.”

“Please…I need a minute. Let’s just lay here for a little while, okay?”

Regina smiled and took one more long, languid lick of Emma’s cunt before crawling up her body, dropping lazy kisses against her skin along the way. As soon as she reached her wife’s lips, Emma’s hands moved to the back of her head and pulled her in for a deep, longing kiss.

It wasn’t long before Emma reigned control, flipping Regina onto her back in the midst of their kiss. She turned as she trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses from Regina’s lips, over her chin and down the smooth column of her neck. Emma turned until she was laying lengthwise and she smiled as she dropped a kiss on Regina’s left breast just over her heart.

The moment hung heavily between them as they basked in the afterglow. What started as an apology now felt like one, a weight having lifted from between them.

“I forgive you. For whatever it was this time,” Emma whispered. “Do you forgive me too?”

Regina quaked at that vulnerable quiver in Emma’s voice. “Yes,” she murmured. She felt vulnerable too, staring into her wife’s green eyes, losing herself within them. She was lost in her thoughts as well. “I forgive you.”

“It was probably something stupid, huh?” Emma asked and lifted her hands to thread her fingers through Regina’s tousled hair gently. The smile that followed made Regina laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Everything. Gods, my love, I have missed you.”

“I hate it when it gets like that with us.”

“I know.”

Regina closed her eyes and focused on the feel of Emma’s fingers threading through her hair. It was small things like that, the soothing touch, that made Regina feel safe and loved. It reminded her of one of the many reasons why she loved Emma.

“How do we not fight anymore?”

“Emma--”

“Or is that just a part of who we are, Regina?”

“I’m not sure,” Regina answered when Emma’s fingers stilled. “We always get through it. No matter how petty, how ridiculous the reason, we always get through. We end up stronger in some ways, don’t we, after all is said and done?”

Emma grinned and buried her face against Regina’s breasts. “Yeah,” she sighed. “We do.”

“I can’t believe you were going to leave me.”

“I wasn’t. I--”

“You said it,” Regina said and gulped past the rising lump in her throat as the tension started to settle back down between them. “You said that maybe you should leave. You didn’t really mean that, did you?”

“Of course not. I wasn’t thinking when I said that. I just--do you think that maybe we can just get past this slump? Like, I don’t know, just start fresh?”

Regina raised an eyebrow and lifted a hand to rub Emma’s shoulder reassuringly. “I don’t know about a fresh start, but we can move past this slump we’ve been in. I believe we’ve already started, hmm? Though,” Regina said teasingly. “You really should go and have a shower now, darling. If you want me to, I’ll join you.”

“I want.”

“I have lasagna warming in the oven for later as well.”

“I know. I could smell it as soon as I walked in the door,” Emma laughed and lazily lifted her head off of Regina’s chest to look out the window. “Do you know what I really want?”

“Tell me.”

“I just want to lay here with you for a little while. You were right, too.”

“About what?”

“The sun,” Emma murmured as she motioned to her legs that were bathed in the late afternoon sunlight. “It’s nice.”

Regina smiled and then gasped in surprise as Emma was suddenly pulling her down towards the end of the bed where the sunlight laid its beams, warm and orange with hints of purple of red.

“I love you,” Emma whispered, her arms wrapped tight around Regina, holding her snug against her front. “You never fail to amaze me, babe.”

Regina chuckled and closed her eyes. The tension released with every small kiss that Emma rained down on the back of her bare shoulder. She placed her hands over Emma’s and held them tight against her chest.

“And I love you,” Regina whispered.

“Forever?”

“And for always.”

The End


End file.
